Protective gear for participants in various activities such as motorsports has been standard for years. Motocross riders, for example, are accustomed to wearing head-to-toe protective gear, including a helmet, a neck collar, a chest or roost protector, spine protection, hip and tailbone pads, knee braces or at least pads, and protective boots. This gear has resulted in a significant reduction in injuries to the wearers. However, while a helmet is usually the most cited or recognizable item of protective gear and while it protects the head of the user, it can worsen injuries to the neck due to its mass and rigid shell, particularly the lower rim. The mass of the helmet can cause extra force to pull the head back, to the side, or forward. Nevertheless, the helmet has been found to be worthwhile protective piece.
If used in conjunction with a neck collar, the helmet's protective benefits are further improved. Many riders use foam neck collars to absorb impact of the helmet against the body and limit excessive movement of the head so help avoid neck injury. However, the foam does not disperse energy well over a large portion of the body, such that the point of contact with the rigid lower edge of the helmet extends through the foam in a localized portion of the foam injuring the body and potentially still allowing excessive neck strain.
Furthermore, the fit of the neck collar may not be optimal for all users. If the collar has a back brace, it may not fit a wide range of wearers, depending on the thickness of the upper body (chest, shoulders, and upper back) of the wearer. An incorrect fitting neck collar may not effectively prevent injury. Or the person may completely omit wearing a collar that is not comfortable.
The inventor of the present invention has found that absorption and dispersion of energy in a collar that is comfortable and doesn't point load the body during impact is important in providing a protective neck collar. The collar must also limit excessive movement of the helmeted head, while allowing necessary freedom of movement for the chosen activity. The neck collars currently available do not seem to provide this combination of benefits.